


Decision Making Skills

by orphan_account



Category: Triple 9 (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Irina was not stupid, she changed her plans accordingly.





	

Elena told her not to hurt Russell. No matter how stupid Irina claims she is, Elena is never wrong when it came to Michael.

The problem Irina had was that Russell was her first choice. She couldn't get rid of Michael, no matter how she "joked", because he was the leader. If he went, his crew would scatter and then she would have to find someone else to finish the work. Payment or no.

Killing cops was out of the question as well, which meant that Franco and Belmont were out. heir deaths/punishment would be too noticeable and it would drag her associations further into the light. She was also aware there wouldn't be as much of an emotional impact if she targeted them.

Which left the brothers. Or should she say brother? The younger was a cop at one point, but he'd fallen from grace, so there likely wouldn't be as many ripples with his death. But on the other hand, she really didn't like the older one, because she associated him with infidelity, no matter how much Elena joked about it. How Russell was really Felix's mother, or how Elena called herself the "other woman", in Irina's mind, Russell had gotten her sister's heart broken.

"Don't hurt Russell." Elena grabbed her arm and pulled Irina to the side. It was the unusual level of closeness that got her attention, beside the fact that Elena rarely repeated herself. Irina said nothing and her sister actually squeezed her arm until it was well past painful. Irina finally nodded and her arm was released.

She had a few hours before she had to make a decision, so she walked into her office, locked the door, drew the blinds, and booted up her computer. She had had surveillance placed on all the members of Michael's crew, just for an occasion such as this.

It was what made her blood boil so much.

* * *

The two have sex constantly, she notes. They lived together, so it was only reasonable, she supposed. And considering what she had gotten out of Elena once, she would almost agree that it was possible Russell had been Felix's mother instead of her.

They didn't do it everywhere. Just the bed and the shower. Russell's back and knee were too screwed up to do it on the narrow couch or the hard floor.

It hadn't been the sex that bothered her quite so much, but the constant stream of touches. They were almost always touching. When they read on the couch together, Russell kept his head on Michael's thigh. Depending on who was cooking, one would stand behind the other and rub their hands on the other's hips or back. When Michael would leave the shop and slipped into his car, Russell would rest a hand on his arm.

She knew.

She knew from the beginning that her sister had used Michael to have a child and when that had stopped being worth it, they had divorced. She knew from the beginning that Michael had used her sister to get up in their world, it was hard to convince some of the old guard to let a black bisexual man into the family, even if he did convert... and so did his lover.

She would give Russell credit for that at least.

She gave him demerits for being a vegetarian though, so it all evened out.

Aside from the constant touching that makes her miss her husband even more, there is the fact that Russell was a planner. It was a big point in his favor over his brother. Several dozen points, in fact. The plan would have gone even better if the younger Welch hadn't taken that money.

* * *

She wasn't stupid, not like her sister.

She changed her plans accordingly.


End file.
